


I need to get a job

by Thedreamingtree1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exams, Gen, Trash Fires, the gods in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamingtree1/pseuds/Thedreamingtree1
Summary: Poseidon failed his midterms. That's it.
Kudos: 5





	I need to get a job

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what fandom this would go into but I feel awkward putting greek religion and lore since I'm not really talking about that?? IDK here's a story I wrote after I thought I failed my exams last year. I thought it would be funny since I'm getting ready to fail again.

Poseidon pranced out of the classroom smiling from ear to ear. He just failed the duck out of his midterms. He could say goodbye to college because that wasn’t happening anymore. His smile somehow widened as he thought about getting McDonald's after school. _Might as well check out the goods since I’ll be working there soon_. He struggled to hold in his laughter as he walked down the hall, occasionally waving to an acquaintance or two. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice the incoming danger until it was too late. Zeus jumped on Poseidon's back, wrapping his legs around his lithe waist and almost sending them both to the ground.

“Hey”, he greeted in a fit of giggles. 

“Hey”, Poseidon replied in a similar way. They stumbled for a bit before stabilizing and continuing down the hallway. 

“So”, Zeus began, “we need to stop by Burger King after school”. His eyes were shining with mirth and Poseidon could feel more than hear his laughter as it rumbled through his chest. “Because this schist”- he pointed to the exam he just got back and shook his head- “ain’t gonna work!” Poseidon felt his face go red with the effort to contain his laughter as Zeus let his ring out. Shaking under the suspicious gaze of passing teachers Poseidon patted Zeus and opened his mouth to add something when the fire alarm rang. 

The sound was so sudden Zeus almost went tumbling off of Poseidon's back and tightening his hold, he sent the fiercest glare possible at the perpetrator. Poseidon smiled sheepishly and allowed Zeus to pull his arm in the direction of the bathrooms. Briefly, Poseidon wondered if they should be evacuating but why not die in a fire?

Poseidon felt another giggle escape his lips as he thought back to Zeus falling and if the smack on his head was anything to go by Zeus was too. They quickly sobered however at the bitter smell of smoke coming from the bathroom. Zeus jumped off Poseidon’s back and sharing a gaze they both took a tentative step forward.   
Walking in they expected to see some guy smoking weed over the sink. Instead what they saw froze them where they stood, the only sound in the room being the fire alarm blaring in the distance. Hades didn’t even seem to notice them as he burned his exam in the trash can. 

“Burn”, he whispered and threw more paper towels in the flames.

“Heh...heh..ha-ha” At first it was just a chuckle but soon Poseidon was full-on laughing, tears pouring out his eyes, and lungs straining for air. A quick glance to his right told him Zeus was in the same predicament. 

“Uh hi?”

Poseidon looked up to see Hades' shocked expression as he regarded the two but his eyes still shone with hidden laughter and Poseidon knew he wasn’t far behind. Poseidon took a deep breath and prepared to speak when a flash of cold water came raining down. The three stood in shocked silence as the sprinklers poured wave after wave of moldy water on the fire and consequently on them. 

Poseidon doesn’t know why but looking around he thought _this is ducking funny_. And soon he was once again breaking out in laughter. Soon he found himself on the floor and having grabbed Zeus on his way down, who grabbed Hades on his way down, they fell in a pile of giggles and mold. All 3 were laughing on a water-soaked, dirty bathroom floor, a trashcan was on fire, the fire alarm was still ringing, the sprinklers had just stopped and Poseidon had failed his exam.


End file.
